


Dysfunctional

by AirgiodSLV



Series: Futures Possible [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-15
Updated: 2005-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: It takes Dom nearly a year to reconfigure the systems and reboot the main computer, but it's worth it. Bill had chided him at first about spending so much time on the project -obsessing, is how he puts it - but either Dom's lack of response or his own guilt must have finally worn him down.





	Dysfunctional

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet for [](https://kraken-wakes.livejournal.com/profile)[**kraken_wakes**](https://kraken-wakes.livejournal.com/), who stumped me with a quote that I really should have known, from [The Immortality of Turtles](http://airgiodslv.dombillijah.com/stories/turtles.html). She requested Dom/Elijah, an AU set in the [Futures Possible](http://airgiodslv.dombillijah.com/stories/futures.html) universe.

It takes Dom nearly a year to reconfigure the systems and reboot the main computer, but it's worth it. Bill had chided him at first about spending so much time on the project - _obsessing_ , is how he puts it - but either Dom's lack of response or his own guilt must have finally worn him down.

They've made their peace with each other, and Dom thinks Bill may have even genuinely forgiven him; but it's not Bill's forgiveness he needs now. Considering the tropical fern that has somehow ended up outside of the botanical bay in Dom's work station, Dom suspects Bill feels the same way.

He's holding his breath as he puts the last chip in, and for a long, terrifying moment, nothing happens. Then deep blue eyes open wide, bluer than Dom remembers, and mechanical pupils contract to counterbalance the light. The neutral gaze shifts, sharpens, and fixes on him.

"You killed me," Elijah says accusingly.

Dom wets his lips. "I brought you back," he points out, fingers tingling to reach out and touch, to caress the wonder he's wrought in reconstructing this incredible machine.

Elijah watches him for a moment, as if weighing this new information, and then blinks. Dom has seen the instantaneous transformation from ice-cold calculator to sex kitten before, but what he gets now is something else entirely.

Elijah reaches out almost casually to touch the fern, and Dom sees the leaves wilt, droop, brown. They shrivel away from Elijah's white hand, and Dom feels a chill as he realizes that he's never considered whether Elijah could kill.

Elijah blinks again, and retracts his hand from Bill's dead fern. His eyes are cool and focused, and very much not human.

"It's not enough."


End file.
